Can't Live without you
by fashionandchocolateaddict
Summary: can't live without you(a Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini story) hi, my name is Alexis Jones, and my brother's name is Chase. my parents were killed when I was two, since then I live with the Weasley's. they're the best family in the world. this year I'm going to my fifth year at Hogwarts. my house is Slytherin. nobody expected it, but they're not mad. my brother is in Gryfindor, seventh
1. prologue

**Can't live without you**

**Prologue**

The woman laid her two year old baby girl in her bed, the little girl was sleeping. She smiled. Her precious daughter was beautiful. Suddenly her husband shouted.

"Who are you? Show yourself. What are you doin-" He shouted, but he was interrupted by a male.  
"Avada Kedavra!'' the sound pierced the now silent living room.

"No! Not my husband.'' The woman screamed. They ran down the stairs, only to see her husband lying on the ground, dead.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Give us your name.'' A hooded man said.

''M-my name is Eliza Jones. You just killed my husband, Jack Jones.'' Eliza said.

"Well, Eliza. Maybe you could help us.'' The hooded man said..

"Tell us, were is your daughter?'' He said. Eliza paled.

"I-I don't have a daughter. We don't have children.'' She said.  
The hooded man laughed, it was a very cold laugh.

"Well, if you can't help us. We have to kill you.'' The man said.  
"What, no.'' Eliza said confused. The man laughed and screamed.  
"Avada Kedavra!'' and Eliza fell on the ground.

The people that were in the house of the Jones walked outside, and disappeared. They were gone. The daughter was crying in her bed. Her door opened and her brother stepped inside. He was only four years old. He picked his sister out of her bed and placed her in his lap. The little girl was falling asleep.  
Downstairs the door opened again, a man with ginger hair stepped inside. He saw the dead bodies of Jack and Eliza Jones lying on the ground. He sighed and looked shocked. His best friend was dead. The man was looking for the children.

He went upstairs and walked in the room of the daughter. He saw the two little children sitting on the floor.  
"Ssh, don't cry. I'm here to help you. Chase, stand up. Give me Alexis.'' The man with the ginger hair said.  
"But, sir. Where are mummy and daddy?'' Asked Chase polite.

"Your mummy and daddy are now stars in the sky.'' The man said.  
"And sir, who are you?'' Chase asked.

"My name is Arthur Weasley and I was your father's best friend. You'll live with me and my wife. We have five children. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George.'' Arthur told the little kid.

So, Arthur took some Floo powder and threw into the fire. Arthur, Chase and Alexis stood in the fire together. Arthur shouted, "The burrow'' and everything started to spin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Alexis' P.O.V**

"Alexis, wake up!'' My brother yelled.  
"We need to catch the train.'' He added. Yeah, it was end of the summer. Molly and Arthur were in the Order Of The Phoenix, so we stayed here all summer. I was in the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione. And Draco. I sighed.

Draco and me, well. That's not going to happen. We barely speak and he was with Pansy. Blaise was my best friend. Blaise Zabini. He was my best friend ever since he saved me when I fell down off a broom. It was the last time I ever flew.

"Alexis Lauren Eliza Rainie Jones, if you don't come down this second you'll miss the train.'' My brother shouted for the second time. I looked into the mirror one last time. My beautiful brown hair was in a bun, I wore my favourite skinny jeans and lace top.  
"Shit!'' I shouted and heard a 'bang' behind me.

"Are we cursing, little Alex?'' A voice asked. Fred or George. They were the only one who were appearing everywhere in this house.  
"Damn, boys. What if I wasn't dressed! But did you see my new Vans? I need them.'' I said.

"You mean this one?'' Fred, no George asked, holding up my white-blue striped Vans.  
"Yeah, where did you find them?'' I asked.  
"Crookshanks had them, he played with the laces but we took them before he could ruin them.'' George, no Fred said.

"Boys, you're confusing me. Who is Fred and who is George?'' I asked.  
"I'm Fred.'' Said George.  
"And I'm George.'' Said Fred.  
"Well, that's super. Fred, give me my shoes.'' I said. George gave them.  
"No I said, Fred give them to me.'' I said.  
"But I'm Fred.'' Said George.

"Boys, I've known you for 13 years now. You always say that George is Fred and Fred is George if I ask you.'' I said. They look embarrassed.  
"True that.'' Said Ginny, who walked in.

"Alex, can you do my hair, I have a bad-hair day.'' She asked. I nodded and Ginny sat down in my chair.  
"Shoo, go away boys. These are girls' troubles. Go away.'' I said and they disappeared.

I did Ginny's hair before I asked her the question that I wanted to know.  
"Ginny, what are you going to do about the Harry situation?'' I asked. Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know. Hermione said I just needed to wait and just date other guys until I was older. Maybe then he would see me different than a sister.'' She said.

''Ginny, Hermione is right. Go have fun and date other guys.'' I said, smiling at her.  
"And how about you? Who do you like?'' Ginny asked.

"Why would you think I like someone?'' I asked, a little bit nervous.  
''Alexis Lauren Eliz Rainie Jones, don't you dare lie to me.'' Ginny said sternly. I gasped, she knew I hated my full name.

''Ginny, you know I hate my full name. Who gives her child the same name as the mother and Rainie. I mean, I love Rain. But Rainie. Let it be my first name and not my fourth.'' I rambled.

''Alexis. Are you trying to ignore this topic?'' Ginny asked amused. I shook my head. "Of course not. But I don't like anyone.'' I said slowly. Ginny looked like she didn't believe me.

"Fine, I'll find out by myself. If you don't trust me.'' She said fiercely. I shook my head, Ginny never stops.  
''Alexis, come on. We need to go and call Ginny for me.'' This time it was Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, Ginny. We are finally going to school.'' I said happily. Ginny laughed. And we walked down the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley was very nervous because Harry needed escorts. She ordered us to stay here and go with Kingsley Shacklebolt. It was an honour to have him as our escort.

"Well, ladies. I'll make sure you two are save. Especially you Alexis.'' He said. I didn't understand what he meant but I didn't ask.

After half an hour we finally left. When we arrived I searched all the compartments for a seat. The only one free was a place with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. But that didn't matter. Blaise was my best friend.

I knocked on the glass and Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy looked up. Pansy's face turned into a sneer, but Blaise was smiling. I opened the door.  
"Hey Blaise, there is no place anywhere else. But here's one place left. Can I take it?'' I asked. He nodded and patted on the place next to him.

It happened to be the place between him and Draco. I was so happy, but I didn't show it.

"So, Alex. How was your vacation?'' He asked.  
"Boring. I didn't go on a vacation.'' I said. They all knew with whom I lived.  
"Well, if you're bored next time sent me an owl and you can stay over at my house.'' He said with a smile.

"Wait. You're Alexis Jones? Blaise's best friend?'' Draco asked. I smiled and nodded. "Well, when he said his best friend was Alex I thought you were a boy. But, you're hot.'' Draco blurred out. Pansy looked furious.

"They just broke up.'' Blaise whispered in my ear.  
''Draco said he liked someone else.'' He added. And my heart sunk.  
"Well, Blaise what did you do in your vacation?'' I asked.

"My mom and her sixth husband took me to Australia. But it was boring. I missed you.'' he said and gave me a hug. "And I bought you a present for your birthday, because it's tomorrow.'' He said with a smile.

"So, your birthday is tomorrow? We need to throw a party.'' Draco said. And I smiled. This was all I ever wanted. Hanging out with the popular kids from Slytherin, a birthday party and a family who loved me no matter what. I sighed happily.  
"I'm going to search my brother. I need to ask him something.'' I said.

''I'll go with you.'' Draco and Blaise said at the same time. They glared at each other. ''Draco, my brother is in Gryffindor. Blaise, you knew that.'' I said, looking at him.  
"Wait, your brother is in Gryffindor and you live with the Weasley's, who are also all Gryffindors. But you're in Slytherin?'' Draco asked.

''Draco, you are saying 'wait' way too much.'' I said giggling. He looked at me and shot me a smile.  
"Sorry, but I just want to know you.'' He said with a wink.

"Well, I'm leaving.'' I said and opened the door of our compartment. I walked towards the noise I heard. It would probably come from the Weasley twins, where my brother always was. I opened their door and four pair of eyes looked in my direction.

"Oeh, it's Alexis. You've become hot.'' Lee said. And I felt offended.  
"You idiot. She was always pretty.'' My brother snapped.  
''Chase, dude. I never said she wasn't pretty. I said she has become hot. Everything is in the right place now.'' He said, eyeing me. I felt myself blush.

''Lee. You don't talk to a girl like that. You do it like this.'' George said.  
"Yes. Alexis, my fair lady. I would feel honoured if you took place here.'' Fred said, pointing at his lap. I giggled and sat down.  
''Fred, that's my sister. Don't be a pervert please.'' Chase said. He was always overreacting.

"But you're here for a reason.'' George stated.  
"Yeah, just asking if you had any plans for my birthday, which is tomorrow.'' I said.  
They all looked at each other, they did this every year.  
"Your birthday, we forgot.'' Lee said.

"Serious please, because I've got plans. But I can cancel them. I mean it's my fifteenth birthday.'' I said.  
"Ooh well. In that case. Have fun tomorrow. We don't have any plans. Have your party in the Slytherin common.'' Fred said.

"How do you- never mind.'' I said.  
"But I'm going back now.'' I said and tried to get up but Fred hold me back.  
"No, I don't want you to go. Please stay?'' he asked sweetly.  
"No, I want to go.'' I said and got up. ''Bye guys!'' I said and waved at them.

I walked back to my compartment. I opened the door and sat down. Only then I realised that Pansy and Draco had an argument. They didn't even notice I was back. Blaise looked amused. And I listened to their argument.

''-just know her. She was a nobody, and then now you decide to talk to her. She is an attention seeker, whore, and she's cheap.'' Pansy yelled at Draco.  
''How could you even say that. You don't know her. I think she's one of the nicest people at Hogwarts. You're just jealous.'' Draco said angry. Pansy slapped Draco.  
''I'm not jealous of that.'' She said, then she noticed I'm there.

''Well, look who's eavesdropping.'' She sneered.  
''Pansy, shut up. She has a right to be here. She was here earlier, she just came back to us because her suitcase is here.'' Blaise said angrily.  
''Pansy, get out. You're insulting her. You don't even know her. So, get out.'' Draco said furious. Pansy scoffed and took her suitcase and walked out. There was a awkward silence.  
''Ahem, well.'' Draco said, but he was interrupted by Crabbe.  
''Look at this comic, his head. So funny.'' He snorted. We all looked at him, and then bursted out in laughter.

''Crabbe, you're so stupid.'' Draco said and we laughed even harder.  
''I'm going to change, we are almost at school.'' I said and walked to the restroom. There was a queue, but I didn't care. Only girls came here, so I changed here and walked back. I opened the door of our compartment and sat down. The four boys looked at me like I was an alien.  
''Do I have something on my face or something?'' I asked insecure.

''No.'' Goyle said. The situation was a little bit awkward, okay it was very awkward. ''Want to play a game?'' Blaise asked. I nodded and for the rest of the trip we played Blaise' game.

Man, this year is going to be so different.. I thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alexis' P.O.V**

We sat in the great hall, I just ate the last piece of my chocolate cake, when a very ugly lady stood up. She was small and had a big black bow on her head. She looked stupid, I had no idea who she was because I didn't listen to the announcements.  
''Blaise, who is that?'' I asked. He looked at me like I was stupid.

''That is professor Umbridge, she is the new D.A.D.A teacher. Dumbledore just told us. But I guess you didn't listen, like always.'' He said with a smile.  
Umbridge started talking, but I didn't listen. I never listen to anything. I looked around, sitting at the Gryffindor table was Hermione, the only one who was listening.

My brother was playing witch a toy snitch, the one I gave him for his birthday. Speaking of which, mine is tomorrow. I'll finally be fifteen.

''Hello? Hello! Alexis, wake up. We can go. The toad is done talking.'' It was Blaise. ''Huh, what? Ooh okay.'' I said sleepily. Blaise chuckled.  
''Give me your hand, I will lead you.'' He said and took my hand.  
''Blaise, what's going on. I don't understand.'' I said.

"Alex, there's nothing going on. I don't understand what you mean.'' Blaise said, confused.

''Sorry, I meant on the train, with Pansy and Draco.'' I said.

''Ooh. Why do you care?'' He asked.

''Well, they were arguing about me, right?'' I said, getting annoyed.

''Pansy was just jealous, just because he was giving you some attention.'' I nodded, I understood.

''Ooh, okay. Can I go to bed now?'' I asked and Blaise nodded. He kissed my cheek.

''Sweet dreams.'' He said and I walked to my bedroom. Yeah, we have our shared bedrooms, with two beds. I wasn't waiting for Georgia, I was too tired. I didn't even bother to change into my pyjamas. My head hit my pillow and I was fast asleep.

I woke up from someone who was shaking me. Georgia. My best girl friend ever. ''Georgia! Where were you yesterday? I was in a compartment with-'' she interrupted me.

''Yeah, with Draco Malfoy. Everybody knows.'' My mouth dropped open.

''What?! How?'' I asked.

''Well, Malfoy talked about you and Parkinson called you a slut.'' Georgia said bluntly.

''Wait, what? How could she. She is such a bitch. I didn't do anything to her, she doesn't even know me.'' I said furious.

''Calm your tits. Don't let her get to you, she's the slut. She's just jealous.'' Georgia said. She was right.

''So, don't you have something to tell me?'' I asked hopeful.  
''Uhm, what. What is the date?'' She asked innocent.

''It's the second of September.'' I said, getting annoyed.  
''Ooh yeah, it's finally Saturday.'' She said with a wicked grin. I groaned. I knew she had something planned. But I also knew I had to go to two parties because, even though Georgia and Blaise are both my best friends. They just didn't like each other. It was incredibly hard, but they were both my best friend and I was going to keep it that way.

''Alexis, wakey wakey!'' Georgia said annoyed.  
''Well, I need to get dressed. I want to wear a dress, help?'' I asked. She nodded.

After half an hour I was wearing a sky blue dress and black shoes. She also gave me a charm bracelet.

''Brought it with me from America. It's a Cartier.'' She said, like it was nothing. There were five charms: an A, a wand, a broom, a castle and a rose.

''Thank you so much. How did they ever make a wand and a broom? It was a Cartier, right?'' I asked.  
''My mom and dad made it with magic, but it is still pure silver.'' Georgia said. I hugged her.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love charm bracelets, and this one is so pretty.'' I said with a huge smile on my face.

''Well, let's go. I'm hungry.'' Georgia said. So we walked to the common room. Georgia said I needed to wait on the stairs, so I just sat down. After ten minutes she finally said I could come down, but I needed to close my eyes.  
''Georgia, I can't walk down the stairs with my eyes closed. I'll trip.'' I said. But I was already in the common.

''Surprise!'' I heard people yelling and I opened my eyes. Georgia, Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and all the others from Slytherin were standing in the common room. They decorated the common for me.

As soon as I opened my eyes, Blaise pulled me into a bear hug.  
''Happy birthday!'' He said and kissed my cheek. I smiled.  
''Thanks, just glad it is Saturday.'' I said jokingly. He let me go and turned the music on.

''Happy birthday Alexis.'' Said Draco. I smiled at him and gave him a hug.  
More people came to congratulate me. Even though it was morning, I had the time of my life. Suddenly I remembered my family, it was lunchtime, so I went to the great hall.

When I stepped in, I immediately was pulled into a hug. I couldn't even see who it was.

''Happy birthday!'' It was Ginny. I laughed.  
''Thanks Ginny. I can't stay long.'' I said. She shoved a present into my hands.  
''Open it!'' she said. I opened it. The boots we saw in that muggle shop, when Ginny and I walked around in London this summer. They were expensive, and I was going to save money for them.

''No way, you bought them for me! But they were so expensive.'' I squealed. She just nodded, she couldn't do more because my brother was yelling at me.  
''Alexis Lauren Eliza Rainie Jones, happy birthday.'' He screamed. I laughed and ran towards him. He pulled me into a bone breaking hug.

''Here's your present.'' He said and gave me a present. I opened it. It was a dress, that went well with my new boots.

''Mrs. Weasley picked it out.'' He said.  
''Well, it's so pretty.'' I said.  
''Alexis! Little sis.'' Fred and George yelled.  
''Guys, I don't want to be the little sister. I hate that nickname.'' I said, but I couldn't help but smile.

''Well, we just wanted to drop our present.'' George said. He handed it to me. I unwrapped the present. They gave me broom.  
''Guys, why did you give me a broom? I don't fly anymore.'' I said confused.  
''Well, it's time that's going to change.'' Fred said, he shrugged and he and George ran away.

Harry, Hermione and Ron came by.  
''Where's your Slytherin clan?'' Ron asked.  
''Well, I never knew you missed them. I'll call them if that makes you happy.'' I said sarcastic.

''No, no. I'm good.'' He said quickly.  
''Well, since Ron is done talking. Happy birthday and here.'' Hermione said bossy. I chuckled, she was always bossy. But I opened the present anyway. She gave me a book with make-up and hair spells. It was the book I always wanted and she knew it. "Thank you sooooo much Mione.'' I said.

''Well, I've got a present for you too.'' Harry said. He gave me a box and I opened the cover. In the box was a beautiful necklace, with my birthstone, a ruby.  
''Harry! Thank you so much.'' I said, giving him a hug.  
''Well, now I'm going to give you my present.'' Said Ron out of the blue. I chuckled, typical Ron. He handed me a gift bag. I opened it. In there was a little box.  
''This is from me, mum and dad.'' Ron added quickly. I opened the little box carefully. In the box was a beautiful ring, with little red diamonds. It caught my breath.  
''It is beautiful.'' I said softly and pulled Ron into a hug.

''I need to write Mr. And Mrs. Weasley a thank you letter. But the other are waiting for me in my common.'' I said and started to walk away.  
''Wait, wait! I need to give you my present.'' Lee shouted when he ran towards me. I laughed. Lee was always late. I opened his present. He gave me a jacket.  
''My mom told me you should have it.'' Lee said.

''Thank you and thank your mother for me.'' I said.  
"But I need to go back to my common now.'' I said and walked back to my common room.

**Blaise' P.O.V**

Alexis walked back in. Took her long enough. Immediately people started to cheer and pulled her on the dance floor. I liked her. Ever since I rescued her from falling from her broom. That was when we were twelve. She was just so pretty. I knew Draco liked her too. When he saw her, he liked her. That's why he broke up with Pansy.

I knew I needed to tell her that I liked her. I needed to do it before Draco. I watched as Alexis danced, laughed and unwrapped some of her presents. I still hadn't given her my present, I wanted to give it to her personally, and not when she just picked it up from the table.

She saw me looking at her and she smiled. I walked to her.  
''Hey, are you having fun?'' I asked. She nodded.  
''Thank you so much for this. I didn't even know that many Slytherins knew me.'' She said and she smiled.

Out of the blue I asked, ''Do you want to dance with me?'' She smiled and nodded. I took her hand and let her to the dance floor. The song was from a muggle band, which I knew she liked. ''OMG, this is my favourite song.'' She said enthusiastically.  
"Who is singing this?'' I asked.

''Well, their name is Young The Giant. '' she said happily. She jumped in the air and swayed with her hips. She was so careless and naive. All the boys were glancing at her. The song changed into a slow song. She threw her arms around her neck and I placed my hands on her hips. She smiled at me.

''Thank you Blaise, I'm having so much fun.'' She said.  
''Yeah, me too.'' I said and we just danced. Draco walked up to her and tapped on her shoulder.

''It would be an honour to dance with you.'' He said and reached out his hand. ''Thank you for the dance Blaise.'' Alexis said and took Draco's hand. He smirked. She walked away with him to the middle of the dance floor, I couldn't help it but I felt jealous. I wanted to dance with her. Alexis threw her arms around his neck, just like she did with me. Draco put her hands on her hips, just like I did.

I was about to walk away, because I couldn't look at them anymore, when I saw her and Draco walking away. I decided to follow them. I quietly followed them. Draco took her to a corridor.

''Alexis, I know we never talked or something since yesterday. But, I wanted to tell you: I like you, I did ever since the moment I saw you. That was last year when we were both watching the second task.'' Draco said. Alexis was quiet.  
''Alexis, say something.'' Draco asked unsure.

''You're not joking?'' She asked, she couldn't believe Draco told her he liked her. I walked back, she liked him too. I could hear it in her voice. When I entered the common room, I quickly went to bed. I felt awful.

**Alexis' P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. Draco told me he liked me. Draco Malfoy told me he liked me. Suddenly I thought it was a joke or something.

''You're not joking?'' I asked. We heard rustling and we both looked at the direction the sound came from. We saw nothing.

''Alexis, how could you ever think I would joke about this?'' Draco asked.  
''S-so this is for real, you really like me?'' I asked. ''Alexis Lauren Eliza Rainie Jones, yes. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy like you.'' he said. I was in shock.

''Well, don't you have anything to say?'' Draco said hopefully. What was I supposed to say. Ooh, wait. I never said I liked him too.

''Draco..'' I said. ''Draco, I like you too.'' I said quickly. I waited for him to burst out in laughter and that he would tell me he was joking. His laughter never came.  
''Alexis, open your eyes.'' Draco said softly. I opened them. Draco had a package in his hand.

''Alexis Jones, do you want to be my girlfriend?'' He asked. I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't. He was always mean to my family and to Harry and Hermione. And the Weasley's. They were family.

''Draco, I-I can't be your girlfriend.'' I said quietly. Draco looked sad.  
''And why's that?'' He asked sadly.

''My family, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's. They would never accept it. I mean you hurt my family, you hurt me.'' I said quickly.

''Is that your point?'' He asked. I nodded.

''Well, if you're a Weasley why would I want to be with you?'' he said aggressive. ''Don't say that, I know I hurt you. I'm sorry. But my family is everything. I only have my brother left. My parents are dead. Even though Mr and Mrs. Weasley treat me like their own, I know I am not. But they are my family.'' I said.

''Alexis Jones, this is your loss.'' Said Draco and walked away. When he was gone, I started to cry. I didn't know what time it was or when the curfew started, but I didn't care. I just said no to the boy I liked ever since I set a foot step into this castle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Georgia's P.O.V**

It was around seven o'clock when Alexis and Malfoy left. It was now eight o'clock and Malfoy was back, but Alexis wasn't. I was worried. She had only one hour before our curfew started. I decided to search for her. I ran through all the corridors. I bumped into someone. Snape.

''Sir, I'm so sorry. I'm searching for my friend Alexis Jones.'' I said.  
''Well, is she the girl with the brown hair and brown eyes?'' He asked. I nodded.  
''I brought her to the hospital wing. She was sleeping on the ground and I didn't know what was wrong with her.'' Snape answered.

''Thank you sir.'' I said quickly.  
I ran back to the common room, Malfoy had it coming. As I entered the common, I immediately saw Malfoy.

''Malfoy!'' I shouted.

''Yeah.'' Was his reply.

''You idiot. What did you do to Alexis!'' I yelled. He paled a bit.

''What do you mean?'' he asked.

''You know what I mean, she is in the hospital wing. I want to know what you did to her.'' I said fuming.

''Shit.'' Malfoy muttered.

''So, what did you do?'' I asked again.

''I, uh, I asked if she wanted to be m girlfriend.'' He muttered in my ear.

''You did what!'' I yelled.

''You heard me.'' He said sourly.

''So, she rejected you.'' I said, not caring who heard it. He nodded.  
''Because of her family?'' I asked, he nodded again.

''And you got angry and said things that hurt her.'' I said, more to myself. Malfoy looked shocked.

''I-I hurt her. Shit.'' He said.

''Well, Malfoy. I don't want you near her. You should be happy if I don't tell her brother or even worse, the golden trio.'' I said fuming. He paled.

''That's what I thought.'' I said and went to the hospital I entered the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey walked to me.  
''Who are you and what are you doing here? If you shout, you need to go.'' She said quickly. I nodded.

''I'm Georgia Clark, and I'm here for Alexis. She's my best friend. And I won't be shouting.'' I said quickly.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. And I walked to the only bed where someone was lying. She was sleeping. She had a nightmare, she was turning in her bed. I laid my hand on her forehead, it was hot. She had a fever or something.  
''Madame, she's hot. Is she sick?'' I asked quietly.

''I don't know what it is. She only opened her eyes once and they were silver-ish grey with gold. I never saw this disease, so I'll be calling Dumbledore.'' She said and walked to his office.

''Ooh Alexis, what did you do this time?'' I mumbled. But I never got a response. Slowly I fell asleep in the chair I was sitting in. I didn't even notice when the professors walked in.

**Chase's P.O.V**

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table when professor McGonagall came to me.  
''Mr. Jones, your sister is in the hospital wing.'' She said. I paled, when Alexis was in the hospital wing, it was serious.

I rushed to the hospital wing and ran to her bed. She was unconscious.  
''Mr. Jones. Why were you running into the hospital wing?'' Asked Madame Pomfrey, I pointed at my sister.

''Do you know what her disease is?'' I asked hopefully.  
''Yes, professor Dumbledore examined her yesterday. She got a very rare kind of the magic flu. She won't wake up for another 48 hours.'' She said, before the doors bursted open and a boy with burns stepped in.

I sat down in a chair and took my sister's hand. Her hand was cold, who did this to her. What happened yesterday. The magic flu is spread by fairies. I opened one of Alexis' eyes to see what kind of fairy caused her the magical flu. Her iris was silver-ish grey. It was a Srebro fairy, very, very rare fairy. In fact they couldn't find them here. They lived on the Arctic Circle.

I just sat there, feeling my sister turning colder and colder, but she wasn't dead, she was breathing. The door bursted open and Fred, George and Lee rushed to Alexis' bed.

''Dude, we looked everywhere for you, professor McGonagall told us where you were. Why didn't you tell us!'' Lee said. I just shrugged.

''My sister is more important now than you guys, I'm sorry. She has the magic flu.'' I said blank.

''Wait, she has the magic flu. What kind of fairy?'' Fred asked.  
"A Srebro fairy.'' I mumbled. Lee, Fred and George gasped.  
''But, but Srebro fairies live on the Arctic Circle, you can't find one in Great Britain. Why would you find one here, on Hogwarts.'' George said.

''Look, I don't know.'' I snapped.  
''Sorry, it's just I don't know what I can do for her. I'm so worried.'' I said quietly.  
They all nodded in understanding.

"We'll tell the rest what's going on.'' Fred said and they left. I looked at Alexis again, her lips were blue.

''Ooh, Alexis. What did you do?'' I asked myself, I knew she wouldn't give me an answer.

''Ahum.'' Someone coughed. I turned around. The new D.A.D.A teacher was standing there. Professor Umbridge or something.

''Hello, ma'am, can I help you?'' I asked politely.

''I'm here to look at your sister and to investigate what happened.'' Professor Umbridge said.

''Ma'am she has the magic flu.'' I said.

''And what kind of fairy caused this disease?'' she asked in her annoying voice.

''A Srebro fairy.'' I mumbled.

''Liar, Srebro fairies only live on the Arctic Circle.'' She said resolute.  
''But ma'am, professor Dumbledore told Madame Pomfrey. If you don't believe me, you should go to professor Dumbledore.'' I said, trying to be polite.

''Ooh, I will.'' She said and walked away.  
I knew she was a horrible teacher, I hated her already. She just accused me of lying about the illness of my sister. She's crazy. The door opened again and two Slytherins stepped in.

''Who are you?'' a boy asked aggressive.  
''I'm sorry, but who are you? I'm Chase. Alexis is my sister.'' I said amazed.  
''My name is Blaise Zabini and this is Georgia Clark. We're Alexis' best friends.'' Blaise said.

''So, you're Blaise?'' I asked and Blaise nodded.  
''So, why is she here?'' Blaise asked.  
''She has the magic flu. It was caused by a Srebro fairy.'' I said. Georgia and Blaise gasped.

''a Srebro fairy? But they only li-'' I interrupted Georgia.  
''Yeah, yeah. They only live on the Arctic Circle, I know.'' I said irritated.  
''If I knew, I wouldn't have left her yesterday.'' She mumbled.  
''Wait, left her?'' I asked, she nodded.

''I was looking for her and Snape told me she was here.'' Georgia told me.  
''Madame Pomfrey sent me to bed, but if I knew she had the magic flu I wouldn't have left.'' She said and let out a dry sob.

''Clark, keep it together. You didn't anything wrong.'' Blaise said to Georgia.  
''Zabini, shut up. I'm here for Alexis, not for your complaints.'' Georgia snapped. ''Clark, you shut up. If you stayed wit-'' I interrupted Blaise.

''Guys, really? Now? Alexis is sick and you two are fighting. How are you even friends?'' I asked.

''We? Friends. Don't let me laugh. I said we're Alexis' best friends. Not that I was friends with Clark.'' Said Blaise in disgust.

''Aha, Alexis menaced it well.'' I mumbled.

''You two, keep it down! We're in the hospital wing.'' Madame Pomfrey snapped. They didn't hear her. Madame Pomfrey took her wand and levitated them out.  
''Mr. Jones. Dinner is served. Go, go to bed and come back tomorrow. If there's a change I will let you know.'' Madame Pomfrey told me. I nodded.

I was kind of hungry. When I entered the great hall, Blaise and Georgia were still fighting. I sighed, typical Alexis. I walked to the Gryffindor table.

''Hey, where were you?'' Alicia asked, she was my girlfriend for almost two years.  
''I was with Alexis. She has the magic flu. It was caused by a Srebro fairy.'' I mumbled.

''Ooh, I'm so sorry. If I can help, let me know.'' She said. I kissed her cheek.  
''Thanks. No, Madame Pomfrey said I should come back tomorrow. Alexis will wake up in 48 hours.'' I said.

''I'll come with you tomorrow.'' She said.  
''Alicia, we have classes tomorrow. And that Umbridge woman is horrible.'' I whispered in her ear.

''She accused me of lying when I told her Alexis' magic flu was caused by a Srebro fairy.'' I added. Alicia looked shocked.

''She thought you were lying? You're the most honest man I know.'' Alicia said. I kissed her lips softly.

''Thanks, Umbridge is a little bit crazy.'' I said quietly.

''Chase, where were you today? I was looking for Alexis, but I couldn't find her.'' Ginny said.

''Ginny, don't freak out.'' I said. ''but, Alexis has the magic flu, caused by a Srebro fairy.'' Ginny paled.

''I'll visit her now.'' Ginny said and stood up.

''I need to write a letter to Mrs. Weasley.'' I told Alicia.

''Yeah, you should. She is your guardian, well, Alexis' guardian.'' Alicia said. She was right, I was already seventeen but Alexis was only fifteen.

''I'll meet you in the common.'' I said to Alicia. She nodded and kissed my lips. I stood up and walked to the common room.

'Dear Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry that my first letter is something bad. But Alexis has the magic flu. A very rare one, this magic flu was caused by a Srebro fairy. They only live on the Arctic Circle and she is unconscious for another 48 hours. Because you're her guardian I wanted to let you know. Chase Jones.'

I walked to the owlery. Harry was there. ''Hey Harry, what are you doing?'' I asked.

''Ooh, hey Chase. Sending Sirius a letter, asking if he knew something about Alexis and something else.'' He said mysteriously.

''Shame Hedwig is gone, I could tell you where Alexis was. She's in the hospital wing. Wait, I will explain. Let me send this letter to Mrs. Weasley.'' I said and called my owl fork, I was little when I got my owl, don't judge.

''So, what going on with Alexis?'' Harry asked.

''Well, she's got the magic flu.'' I said. Harry looked confused.

''If you have the magic flu, you are unconscious. It depends on what fairy caused flu, how long you're unconscious. If you're infected by a Zelen fairy, it will only last ten minutes. But a Srebro fairy, one of the rarest fairies that exists, will knock you out for 72 hours.'' I explained to Harry.

"So, what fairy knocked Alexis out?'' Harry asked. I mentally face palmed, I just told him.

''A Srebro fairy. The side effects are that she is cold, turns blue-ish and her eyes are silver-ish grey. If you want to know what fairy caused a magic flu, you need to look at the iris.'' I told him.

''So, she's out for another 48 hours? Men, this is serious.'' Harry said. I nodded. ''Thanks dude, I'll tell Ron and Hermione.'' Harry said and walked away.  
I was so tired, I wanted to sleep. So I walked back to the common room. I said the password and walked to a couch.

''Honey, go to bed. You look dead tired.'' Alicia said to me. I nodded, I was really tired. I stood up and dragged myself to bed.

**Ginny's P.O.V**

When I knew where Alexis was, I ran to the hospital wing. A Srebro fairy, this was serious. I hoped Alexis wasn't in pain. I've never had the magic flu, not even when it was caused by a Zelen fairy. Zelen fairies were all over Great Britain. I walked slowly to Alexis' bed. She looked awful. Her lips were blue and her eyelids purple. I took one of her hands. It was cold.

''Alexis, what happened yesterday?'' I mumbled, more to myself than to her. The door opened again and I turned around to see who it was.

Draco Malfoy. He looked transfixed. He looked at me and slowly walked to Alexis' bed.

''How's she?'' he asked, without a sneer. I was astonished.  
''She's got the magic flu, the one that is caused by a Srebro fairy.'' I told him, not wanting to be rude.

''This is my fault, this is all my fault.'' He mumbled. Even though Malfoy was mean, it was difficult to see him like this.

''Malfoy, this isn't your fault. You weren't the fairy who caused this.'' I said dead serious.

''But if I hadn't left her last night, she wouldn't have gotten the flu.'' He mumbled. I had no idea where he was talking about, but it was none of my business.

''Weasel, if you tell anybody about this, you're dead.'' He said to me.

''Juk, I don't want anybody to know I was friendly to Malfoy.'' I said and he nodded.

Malfoy realised he was still standing, so he took a seat on the other side of Alexis and he took her other hand. He winched because her hand was so cold. We just looked at Alexis, not wanting to talk. It was late, past curfew.

''Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley. I want you out. Here, this is a spell. If Filch finds you, he can't stop you from going to your common room. The spell will also outline a path, if you deflects from the path, an alarm will go off.'' Madame Pomfrey told us sternly, so we nodded and went back to our common rooms.

It was so cool to see the path on the ground, it was neon blue and lighted up. My alarm didn't go off and Filch saw me walking, but couldn't do anything. It was funny. The fat lady was almost sleeping when I arrived, she was grumpy but let me in. All my friends were sitting by the fire, but I wasn't in the mood. Alexis was my friend, not my sister and she was sick. I felt miserable. So I went to bed.

**Draco's P.O.V**

This was all my fault. Alexis was lying there because of me. She was right, everything she said to me last night. I wasn't nice to her family, I was just angry because I couldn't get what I wanted. That was so childish.

If I hadn't left her like that, she wouldn't be in the hospital wing. It was pathetic. Ginny Weasley was there too, she was nice to me. I was pathetic. Now I was walking back to my common room. That path on the floor was so cool, it was neon red and lighted up. I said the password and walked to a chair by the window. I sat down and just stared out of the window. Someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around, Pansy. ''Draco. I was mad at you, but I forgive you.'' She said and sat down in my lap. She started to kiss me. But I shoved her away.

''What the hell Pansy. I broke up with you!'' I yelled at her.

''Yeah, but you didn't mean that, I forgive you for that.'' She said. She is so stupid. ''Bitch, get of me. I meant it when I broke up with you. I don't want anything to do with you. Leave me alone!'' I said angrily. Pansy looked shocked.

''You ass, you used me!'' She yelled.  
''Not more than you used me.'' I said simply.

Pansy didn't say anything back and walked away. Finally. I thought. I continued to stare out of the window. Our windows were pretty cool, you could see the creatures of the black lake. So, sometimes a mermaid would swim by. Not that I liked that, mermaids were hideous. But the idea was pretty cool.

Again, someone tapped my shoulder.  
"Mate, what did you do to Alexis yesterday?'' it was Blaise.

"I-I told her I liked her.'' I mumbled.

"Okay, and then?'' Blaise asked.  
''I asked if she wanted to be my girlfriend.'' I said.

''What did she say?'' Blaise asked.

''She said no, obviously. She told me she didn't want to be with me because of her family.'' I mumbled

''Serves you right, you aren't very nice to her family and friends.'' Blaise said.

''I know, now. Leave.'' I said irritated.

He smirked and left. Yes, my best friend smirked. I was pathetic, even he thought it. I wasn't in the mood for this. So I took some parchment and a pencil and drew. Yes, I, Draco Malfoy, was drawing.

_*next morning*_

**Georgia's P.O.V**

I was so worried, Alexis has got the magic flu. I needed to see her before classes. I dressed in my uniform and left to the hospital wing, when I opened the door I saw her brother with a girl. I assume his girlfriend, because they were holding hands.  
I coughed. They looked up.

''Ooh, hey Georgia.'' He said and looked back at Alexis.

Only 24 hours before she would wake up. It was seven o'clock, so I had one hour before breakfast would be served. The door opened again and the golden trio walked in. Me and the golden trio had a history and we didn't like each other, but I wasn't going to move.

''What are _you _doing here?'' Asked Ron irritated.  
''Well, _I'm _visiting my best friend.'' I snapped. They were even worse than Blaise.  
''Is it me or do you have a quarrel with everyone?'' Chase asked me. I shook my head.

"Only with four people and _three _of them are here.'' I said and the girl I didn't know chuckled.

''Even though you're a Slytherin, I like you. My name is Alicia Spinet.'' The girl said.

''Well, nice to meet you. I'm Georgia Clark. Best friend of Alexis.'' I said and shook her hand.

Yeah, I know I'm nice to a Gryffindor. But they are Alexis' friends and family. I just couldn't stand the golden trio. They are sitting on their high horses. Juk.  
Madame Pomfrey walked towards us.

''Mr. Jones, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Spinet and Ms. Clark. You need to go. Breakfast is served and classes will start soon. Mr. Jones, if there's a change I will let you know.'' She said and we all walked to the great hall.

I walked to the Slytherin table and ate some fruit, I wasn't very hungry.

''So, how is she?'' Zabini asked.

''Fine, please can we do this another time?'' I said tiredly.  
''What? You mean fighting. What happened? You always want to fight me.'' He said smirking. I pointed to the golden trio.

''So, you hate them too?'' he said and I nodded.  
''Well, you're not the only one.'' He said and he sat down next to me. It bothered me, but I said nothing.

The bell rang, I stood up and walked to my first lesson. I had history of magic. It was so boring, I tried to stay awake, but in the end I was always sleeping.

I stepped into the classroom. I took my chair in the back of the class and sat in a comfortable position, I watched as everyone took their seats.

The golden trio in the middle. Urgh, they are so annoying. Like Granger, a know it all. Potter, the crazy one, he said he saw you know who rise. He's total nuts. Then you have ginger Weasley, living in the shadow of Potter. I know he's jealous, but why, Potter isn't that awesome.

''Can I take this seat?'' someone asked and I looked up, Zabini.  
''And why would you want to sit here? Zabini?'' I asked sarcastic.  
''Well, Draco is annoying and I don't want to sit next to mudblood Granger.'' If he said it like that.

''Fine, but don't annoy me.'' I snapped. Zabini smirked, he smirked! He had a plan. But I didn't care. I was just going to take a nap.

''Clark, you need to pay attention.'' He said with a devilish smirk.  
''Shut up Zabini, or you can sit next to mudblood Granger.'' I mumbled. His smirk dropped.  
''That's what I thought.'' I said, smiling at him.

The lesson was almost over when that stupid ginger Weasley yelled.  
''Hey Clark, Clark. I'm talking to you.'' I sighed, they never left me alone. They weren't bullies but that Weasley kid was annoying.  
''What?'' I snapped.

''Chill down, just wanting to ask how Alexis was doing.'' He said quietly.  
''Why don't you ask Chase. Why do you have to talk to me?'' I asked.  
''Uh, no. But how is she?'' he asked. This was strange.

''Well, she is unconscious and cold. I can't say no more.'' I said, trying to be civil. ''Ooh, okay.'' He said and walked away. Stupid Weasel.

**Blaise' P.O.V**

I don't know why I sat down next to Clark. I know we fought almost every time we saw each other. I guess I was lonely without Alexis or something. I couldn't stand Draco either, it was his fault Alexis was lying on a bed in the hospital wing.

''Mr. Zabini, would you want to share your thoughts with the whole class or are you going to pay attention?'' Asked professor Babbling sternly.

I shook my head, man I forgot you needed to pay attention in Ancient Runes. Professor Babbling was talking about the special Runes, the ones that if you could draw them you could use them to strengthen special spells. It was really interesting, but I couldn't pay attention. My thoughts were screaming through my head.

The whole class I was thinking about Alexis, everything was boring without her. She would joke about the stupidest situations. The bell rang. I had only one class left, Defence against the Dark Arts. Professor Umbridge was stern. My mom told me about her.

I entered the classroom and sat next to Draco, only because it was the only seat left in the back.

''Dude, where were you today? Why did you take a seat next to Clark? You hate each other.'' Draco asked. I just shrugged. This lesson was going to be long. I sighed. Really long. Alexis, where are you when I need you?


	5. Chapter 4

**AN..**

I have no idea how this work here, but I'm doing it like this...

I'm new here, but I'm posting this story also on Wattpad.. all the questions,comments and other stuff I answer are from Wattpad,

just letting you know :)

**Chapter 4**

**Alexis' P.O.V**

It was dark, I was all alone.  
''Alexis, Alexis. We're here.'' Someone yelled. I turned around to see where the sound came from. There was nobody. I heard it again.

''No, Alexis. We're here.'' The voice said. I turned around again, there was nobody. Everybody was gone. I was in the dark, all alone. I heard footsteps, I looked up. It was Draco.

''I'm glad you said no to me, you're horrible.'' He said.

''No, Draco wait. Don't leave me.'' I yelled, but he was out of my reach. I started to cry. My tears fell onto my hands. My tears were cold! What is happening. I felt a pressure on my hands, I looked down to my hands. Nothing. The scene changed, I was now in a landscape with ice and snow. I was cold, so cold. I looked around, this time I wasn't alone. In the sky were all those tiny fairies.

''Hello, can you talk?'' I asked to the tiny creatures.

''Of course we can talk.'' They said.

''Can I ask you what's happened to me?'' I asked hopeful. They just shrugged.

''We've never had a human visiting us.'' They said.

''What kind of fairies are you?'' I asked.

''We're Srebro fairies.'' They replied.

''I wish I could fly, just like you.'' I said, forgetting I was scared to fly.

''Yeah, it is pretty cool.'' A very small fairy said. Suddenly I heard my brother.  
''Ooh, Alexis. What did you do?'' I quickly turned around, I wanted to see my brother. I turned around too quickly and I fell into the snow. I was cold. My hands were turning blue. The fairies were laughing evilly and flew away. I was alone again.  
I closed my eyes, maybe if I fell asleep I would leave here.

I woke up from a sound, it was a song. It was familiar to me, but I didn't know why. I opened my eyes and saw a woman who looked just like me. She was standing over a baby bed, there was a little girl in there. The woman was her mother, I saw a picture from her and dad.

Her mother was singing a song, that's why she knew it. The little girl in the bed was her. Her mother was singing a song to her. The little girl was already asleep and her mom looked at her little girl, she was so peaceful when she was asleep.

The image changed.  
There was a man lying on the floor, her father. Her mom was going to be hit by a green light flash. I screamed, but I couldn't do anything.

''Alexis, wake up. Don't scream. Stop!'' Her brother yelled. I turned around but he wasn't there. Her mom hit the floor. Everything went black again.

This time Ginny spoke to her.  
''Alexis, please wake up.'' She said. She wasn't here, but I could hear her. Where was I, why couldn't I see her. I closed my eyes.

''Alexis, I need you. Please wake up.'' Blaise begged. I wanted to see him again, holding his hand. Joking around with him, telling him my stories. I felt a pressure on my hand, I tried to focus on it. I squeezed it.

''I felt it, she squeezed my hand.'' Said Blaise happily.  
''Alexis, please wake up.'' He said again.

But I was awake. I tried to open my eyes, but how could I open my eyes if they were already open? Suddenly I felt it, my eyes were closed. As soon as I knew my eyes were closed everything around me vanished. I tried to open my eyes.

My right eye opened slightly. I saw Chase, Alicia, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Lee, Mrs. Weasley, Blaise and Georgia. I tried to open my eyes further.  
''Alexis!'' Ginny squealed. She engulfed me in a hug. My eyes were open now.

''W-wait where am I?'' I asked confused.

''Ooh honey, you're in the hospital wing. You had the magic flu.'' Mrs. Weasley said.

''What? But then I would be out for like ten minutes. It's really common to have the magic flu caused by a Zelen fairy.'' I said, still confused.  
''Honey, it wasn't caused by a Zelen fairy.'' Mrs. Weasley said.

''It was caused by a Srebro fairy.'' Georgia said to me, with tears in her eyes. I gasped, everything came back. After Draco left, I cried. I was so upset that I ran outside, not caring if it was past curfew or not. I sat down in the grass, when a silver coloured fairy flew to me and sneezed.

But I didn't think it was something, so I strolled back inside. Then everything went black.

''I-I, what.'' I said.

''Ms. Jones, I'm glad you're finally awake. Can I have a word with you please?'' Professor Dumbledore asked, who just stepped into the hospital wing.

''Of course professor.'' I said and everyone stood up.

When everybody was gone, I said,  
''Sir you wanted to talk to me.'' Professor Dumbledore nodded.

''Ms. Jones, it occurred to me that a Srebro fairy caused the very rare kind of the magic flu. What happened. Do you remember? It is very important.'' Professor Dumbledore said.

''Uhm, I remember something. I had a conversation with Draco Malfoy and I was, never mind. I wanted to take a walk outside, I didn't know if it was past curfew or not, but I just went to take a walk. I sat down on a bench. Suddenly a silver-ish fairy came out of a bush and sneezed. I thought it was nothing and went back inside. After that I don't remember anything.'' I said.

''Ms. Jones, you know that Srebro fairies only live on the Arctic Circle?'' Professor Dumbledore asked. I nodded.

''I think this was an attack on you. Lord Voldemort's power is getting stronger and I think you're a target.'' Professor Dumbledore said.  
''Me? Why?'' I asked.

''Ms. Jones, you never noticed you're better and stronger in magic than most of your peers.'' Dumbledore asked. I shook my head, during classes I was mostly daydreaming.

''There is a prophecy about you. Lord Voldemort sent some of his death eaters to kill you when you were only two years old. They failed and only killed your parents.'' Dumbledore told me.

''I don't know the contents of your prophecy, but lord Voldemort was threatened by it.'' Dumbledore continued.

''Somehow, a death eater heard a piece of it and told him about it. The same happened to Harry Potter. You're both in great danger.'' Dumbledore finished and I paled. I was in danger. My family was in danger.

''Sir, can I do something? I need to protect my family.'' I said.  
''Ms. Jones, in this world there will always be evil. You can protect yourself and your beloved ones for this evil, but there will always be something that's even worse. All you can do is spend much time with the people you love. In the end it will be worth it.'' Dumbledore said.

''Thank you professor.'' I said.  
''I need to rule this school now, bye Ms. Jones.'' Professor Dumbledore said and walked away. I thought about what he said, was I really better and stronger than most of the students here? I really needed to pay more attention.

''Alexis, is everything okay?'' Blaise asked, who just walked in.

''Yeah, just thinking about the things professor Dumbledore told me.'' I said.  
''What did he say?'' Blaise asked interested. Should I tell him? I don't even understand what he meant.

''It's not important now. I want to eat something.'' I said, avoiding the subject.  
''Sure.'' Said Blaise and he grabbed my hand.

''Where is everyone?'' I asked.

''Here!'' Fred, George, Lee and Chase said. Fred and George looked at Blaise. Probably because he's a Slytherin and friends with Draco.

''Come Alexis, we're your family. We'll give you some food.'' Fred said.  
''But Blaise. He's my best friend. That counts too, right?'' I said.

''No, go with your family. I'll see you in the common.'' Blaise said quickly.  
''So, what do you want to eat?'' George asked.

''I don't care. But I didn't ate for 72 hours, so even toast is okay.'' I said in disgust. I hated toast. The boys chuckled and took me to the kitchen.

I asked a house elf for some ciabatta bread and some olives. I love olives. After a minute the house elf gave me warm ciabatta bread with the cold olives. I took place at a large table and ate my food.

"You were hungry.'' Lee said amused. I just ate the whole ciabatta bread, what was supposed to be for 5 persons.

''What do you think? I haven't eaten for 3 days. I could eat a hippogriff.'' I joked.  
''But I think I need to go back to my common. I've got to make my homework and see my other friends. But next weekend we could do something with the family.'' I said, trying to be nice.

''Sure, and with family you mean, you, Chase, the Weasley's who are at Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lee?'' Fred asked. I nodded.

''And I wanted to bring my friends, but because you all have problems with my best friends I won't bring them. And Chase, no Alicia.'' I said quickly. He nodded disappointed.

''It's not that I don't like her, but when you're with her you only give her attention.'' I said. He nodded again.

''I really need to go.'' I said and walked away.

When I entered the common room, most of the students began to cheer. I blushed, why did they do that?

''Alexis, are you okay.'' And ''Alexis, I was so worried.'' Were the things I heard. I was sick of it. I didn't even know their names.

''Alexis!'' someone shouted.

''What!'' I snapped.

''Well, I'm sorry my lady. Just wanting to ask if you wanted some help with your homework.'' Said Blaise smirking.

''Sorry, it's just I don't even know their names. I don't like all the attention. And please, help me with my homework. I'm hopeless.'' I said, now smiling too.

Blaise was already finished with his homework, but he helped me anyway. When we were done, Blaise and I were just talking.

''Blaise, little question.'' I said and he nodded.

''Where were Mary, Chloe, Cleonie and Carmina when I was in the hospital wing?'' I asked.

''Who?'' Blaise asked.

''You know, my girl friends from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.'' I said.

''Ooh, I totally forgot to tell them you were in the hospital wing.'' Blaise said.

''You don't like them, do you?'' I asked. He shook his head.

''They are so dramatic, so different from you.'' He said.

''So you want me to be friends with more boys?'' I asked teasingly.

''No!'' said Blaise, a little too quickly.

''Calm down. And I can decide for myself who I befriend and who I don't.'' I said sternly.

''I'm going to make a stroll.'' I said.  
''I'll go with you.'' Blaise said quickly.  
''No, I need to think about some stuff.'' I smiled, Blaise was worried, and it was cute.

I walked to the same bench again, the last time I sat here I saw a Srebro fairy. I didn't think it would happen again. Blaise was acting weird. We were friends since I was twelve. He saved me and we were friends. I thought about all my friends. Mary's and Carmina's house was Ravenclaw. Chloe's and Cleonie's house was Hufflepuff.

The rest of my friends were from Gryffindor or Slytherin. My friends came from all over the world.

Cleonie was Irish, Carmina was Italian. Mary, Chloe, Adam and Austin were American. Emily, Tyler and Mia were from England. Just like me and Chase.

I liked it that my friends came from all over the world, that Cleonie was cursing in Irish or that Carmina was singing an Italian love song. They are trying to teach me the languages. It's fun.

''Hey, what are you doing here?'' Asked someone softly. I looked up and saw Draco. ''Hi, just thinking about some stuff. But if you want to sit here, I can leave.'' I said. Draco shook his head.

''No stay, I wanted to talk to you.'' he said.  
''Alexis, first I wanted to say I'm so sorry.'' He said. I looked confused.

''I was mad because of nothing. If I hadn't left you, you wouldn't have been in the hospital wing.'' He said softly.

''Secondly, if it's okay with you I really want to be friends.'' Draco said unsure.  
''Of course, but if you bully my family _and _my friends. We're no longer friends.'' I said serious.

''And what if Potter starts?'' Draco spat.  
''Then you try to ignore it.'' I said, getting angry.

''But that's unfair. I've got a rep!'' Draco shouted.

"Are you shouting at me?'' I asked angrily.

''Sorry. But what would people think? They'll think that I'm a softy now.'' Draco said.

''If you want to be friends, so be it.'' I said.

''I can't, but maybe we can study together or something.'' Draco said hopeful.

''Draco, I'll think about it. I don't like it when you bully my family.'' I said dead serious. Draco's face fell and I knew it was time for me to go, I stood up and walked back to the common room. I looked on my watch and saw I only had fifteen minutes before curfew started.

I summoned a cup of chocolate milk and sat down in a sofa that was set next to a window. Last year Harry swam in this lake. That was an hour and half filled with worrying. I was so worried about Ron and Hermione. Luckily they were both alive, obviously.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' Someone asked. I looked up and saw Adam and Austin.  
''Hey guys. I was thinking about last year, when the second task was in the black lake.'' I said and smiled.

''Ooh, yeah that was fun. It was really nice to go with you to the Yule ball.'' Adam said.

''Adam, I went with Austin and yes, I can keep you two apart.'' I said, smiling.  
''No, not fair! Why did we learn her the only difference between us?'' Adam asked to Austin. I bursted out in laughter.

''Boys, it is so easy. Your personalities are so different. Just like Fred and George.'' I said.

''You're comparing us to blood traitors?'' Austin asked, narrowing his eyes. I nodded.

''You shouldn't do that.'' Austin said, with a evil smirk.

''O no.'' I said and started to run. Unfortunately, I couldn't run everywhere because curfew just started and too quickly Adam snaked his arms around my waist.

''No, let me go.'' I said, giggling.

''No, take your words back!'' Austin shouted.

''Never.'' I yelled back.

''You asked for it.'' Adam said, and he started to tickle me.

''Stop!'' I shouted.

''No, take your words back and we will stop.'' Austin said.

''No!'' I said. They continued with tickling me. When tears were running down my face. I said: ''Okay, okay, I take my words back.'' They stopped.

''Good, so where were you talking about?'' Austin asked.  
''No, I'm going. I don't want to die of tickling.'' I said and ran to my room. I sat down on my bed and was wondering where Emily and Mia were, when the dormitory door opened and my three friends walked in.

''Alexis, you're back!'' Mia said. She hugged me and Emily joined us. Georgia was just standing here.

''Georgia, come on.'' I said, laughing and she joined us. We were all laughing when we broke away.

''Why didn't you visit me when I was in the hospital wing?'' I asked.

''Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let us in. Adam, Austin, Tyler, Mia and me weren't allowed to see you. You already had too many visitors.'' Said Emily, looking down at her shoes.

''But I'm here now, so let's do a girls night. I haven't seen you in ages.'' I said excitedly. They all nodded, excited just like I was.

''So, what are we going to do during our girls night?'' I asked.

''Truth or dare.'' Emily immediately said.

''And some boys talk.'' Mia said.

''And makeovers.'' Georgia squealed. I nodded.

''Yeah, we really should.'' I said in agreement.

''First the makeovers. My parents gave me a spell book with spells where you only need to picture a outfit in your head and say the spell and it's done.'' Emily said.  
''It works the same with hair and make-up.'' She added.

Mia was the first. Emily was the one who casted to spell, to show us how to do it. Emily murmured something and suddenly Mia was wearing a peach coloured dress. It was fitting her perfectly.

''Okay, now your hair. If I do a spell and your hair is shorter than now, it's only a spell and we can undo it whenever you want.'' Emily warned Mia.

Emily closed her eyes and murmured some words again. Mia's beautiful waist long brown hair was now blonde and reached to her shoulder. Mia looked in a mirror and looked shocked.

''And you can undo the spell whenever I want?'' she asked unsure.

''You don't like it?'' Emily asked hurt.

''No no, I really do, but I like my hair long. But I want to keep it like this now.'' She said smiling and hugged Emily. The last thing was Mia's make-up. Emily gave her light pink lipstick and peach coloured eye shadow. Mia looked like a whole other person.

Next was Georgia, and I was the one who could give her the make-over. I pictured a purple lace dress and within seconds Georgia was wearing it. I wanted Georgia's blonde hair red, so I pictured it. Her make-up was not very difficult. Georgia had a flawless skin herself, so I only gave her some blood red lip stick.

''I actually love it. I didn't think red and purple would fit together, but it is perfect.'' Georgia said happily. Now it was Mia's turn, she was the one who could give me a make-over. She gave me a green dress with sleeves. It was beautiful. Now she was going to do my hair, I was a little bit nervous because I loved my hair. I closed my eyes.

I could feel my hair changing, when I opened my eyes I was shocked. The waves in my previously brown hair were now big curls and my hair was now dirty blonde. It took a while before I was used to it, but I loved it. In the meantime, Mia had already done my make-up.

My eyelids were a light green and my lips bright red.

''It is perfect, nobody would recognize me." It was Emily's turn. Georgia was the one who would change her. Georgia and I always wanted to turn Emily into a bad girl because she was always wearing dresses and skirts when she wasn't wearing her ropes.

Georgia grinned at me, we both knew what she was going to do. Emily was now wearing black skinny jeans, a dark grey top, a leather jacket and motor boots. Emily looked shocked.

Georgia changed Emily's dark brown hair into a reddish purple and her make-up was dark. Smoky eyes and dark red lip stick.

''What did you do?'' Emily asked shocked.

''Emily, we just wanted to see you in something else then dresses and skirts.'' I said.

''But my hair!'' she said angrily.

''Don't tell me you don't love it.'' Georgia said. Emily blushed.

''Okay, now we are going to the common room and we have to see if they're going to recognize us.'' said Mia grinning. Yeah, these are my friends. Not shy or too self-conscious. We walked down the stairs, Mia went first, then Georgia. Suddenly Emily stopped walking.

''You go first.'' She said nervously.

''No, if I go first you won't go.'' I said and she sighed, but walked to the common room. I stepped in and saw everybody looking at me and my friends.  
''Who are you?'' Tyler asked. I looked at Georgia and bursted out in laughter.  
''Yeah, tell us. What are your names?'' Austin asked. I started to laugh even harder. I was the first to talk.

''You don't recognize us boys?'' I asked innocently.  
''No way, but your hair. It's blonde and your clothes. It's different.'' Adam said. Everyone was looking at us, figuring out who we were.

''So, you're Alexis.'' Adam said unsure, pointing at me. I nodded.

''Georgia is standing there.'' Austin said, pointing at Emily and I bursted out in laughter.

''No you idiot. That's Emily.'' I said, laughing. Everybody looked shocked at Emily.

''Now I see it.'' Tyler said.

''So, that's Emily.'' He said.

''Mia, is in that orange dress.'' He said pointing at Mia.

''Yes, but that is a peach coloured dress.'' I said, narrowing my eyes.

''Okay, okay. So then Georgia is the one in the purple dress.'' Tyler said quickly.

''Yay, you figured it out.'' I said sarcastically.

''Woa, who are all those hot, new chicks.'' Asked Blaise, who just walked from his dormitory.

I decided to play with him and started walking towards him. I slid my finger over his chest.

''Girl, tell me your name.'' Blaise said huskily.

''My name is Alexis Jones, your best friend since second year.'' I whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide.

''Alexis, you-you look different.'' Blaise stuttered.  
''What, you have to be kidding me.'' I said sarcastic and Blaise blushed. Yes, he blushed. I laughed. This was going to be fun. I already wanted to see their faces. The ones from my family and from my friends.

This was going to be so much fun.


End file.
